


This Time is Different

by RubyWaterz23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Scents & Smells, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: Complete AU. Sesshomaru long ago lost the only person who ever really mattered to him. Now a thousand years later they appear before him again, only this time Rin isn't a girl like he remembers but a boy? MxM, give it a shot. Also Omegaverse, Rin omega. Smut in later chapters. (sorry for the summary)





	This Time is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies ^.^ It has been a while since I wrote a SessxRin. I hope you like this one. As it is only the prologue, I'd like to leave all the story explaining to the first chapter, but know that this is a complete AU. I don't have a beta reader so excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of Inuyasha.

 

**Prologue: scents**

 

Sesshomaru had lost track of the years. There had been so many in his life up to this point, and he knew there would be many, many more. He was still young by all standards, or at least by the demon standards that he went by, but the ‘appealing’ thought of living many more years well into old age was not something he was happy about. Of course he wasn’t one to give up and take his own life, or even just sleep for a few hundred years; no, he was too prideful for that. He would suffer through this hell of every day dragging into the other, becoming weeks, becoming months, becoming years. Truthfully he had felt like this for some time now.

 

It could all, very probably, be traced back to _her_ death. Nearly a thousand years ago now, but it was still so very vivid in his mind. It hurt to think about. However he could not stop, which is why he was here now; sitting calmly at his window chair staring out into the lit city below the towering height of his window. Though his eyes looked onto the dark skies that were ingnited by the bright vibrant colors of the city beneath it, he saw none of what was truly there. The only thing his mind’s eye was focus on was the memory of her face. 

 

Rounded and sweet, her skin was pale like milk and just as soft, her eyes were large and rounded as her face with a deep chocolate color. Eyes that sparkled with the emotions she never tried to hide, unlike the man whose heart she stole, her lashes long and thick lining her dark eyes perfectly and drawing them out against her pale flesh. Her hair raven locks, dark and choppy, most of the time unkempt but that only made her look more of the wild child that she was. She had found his heart much in the same way he had found her near deaths door all those years ago.

 

His cold heart clenched at her memory and he blinked away the image. It was hard to think on her, even after nearly one thousand years. Standing he left his window chair and made his way through his large condo, coming from the spacious living room to his private bedroom. There he loosened the tie around his neck and began to unbutton his white shirt. It had been a long day, and most days like this left him thinking of her. She was always his balance, when ever he felt the wolf demon inside him clawing to get back he need only look at her smiling face and he was melted. He regretted not letting her know just how much she meant to him, but he was a fool then.

 

Stripping the shirt from his chest leaving it bare he proceeded to remove his pants leaving them where they lie on the floor. Down to only his tight black briefs he sat on his bed over the covers as it wasn’t a cold night, and reached for the remote that controlled the tv. He wasn’t nearly tired enough to sleep but he needed to vacate his mind of all thoughts and the television might just help with that.

 

Of course it did not. It was hours until he was finally able to close his eyes while the useless sound coming from the tv faded into darkness as he lulled into sleep. His sleep was not peaceful, there he could not escape the memories of the girl who changed him.

 

 

“ _Lord Sesshomaru~!” Rin’s voice called to him as he walked the forest’s natural path. Looking away from the sky, as he had been keeping an eye out for any aerial invaders, he turned his amber eyes to the girl running towards him. In her hand was a wild bouquet of flowers she must have picked along the road side. “Look at these Lord Sesshomaru~” She smiled big at him as she always had with dirt on her hands and cheeks, little blotches of soil marking her knees through the orange kimono she always wore._

 

“ _Young Rin, you mustn’t just run off like that!” Jaken’s voice came in short pants as he trotted behind the girl holding onto the staff of two heads and Ah-Un’s reigns. “You’ll get lost, child.” Jaken said as he finally stopped just behind the two of them._

 

“ _Oh lord Jaken, you worry to much.” She smiled at Jaken pulling a flower from her bouquet and placing it on his head. “Lord Sesshomaru is not far, and if I get lost he can just find me.” She said smiling back up at her lord. He only kept his eyes trained on her, not saying anything nor smiling back at her, but this never bothered the girl. Or at least it never seemed to anyway, for she always fallowed at his side smiling as brightly as the sun._

 

_Suddenly the dream shifted to Rin’s dying face. She was older, but not quite a women yet, laying bleeding in his arms as he held her._

 

“ _Rin, Rin. Open your eyes!” Sesshomaru shouted at the cold Rin. Slowly those chocolate eyes opened only half lidded, blood smeared on her face but still she smiled at him though weakly._

 

“ _S-Sess...Sesshomaru..” Her voice was so quiet he knew without his demon enhanced hearing he would not have caught his name on her lips._

 

“ _Hush Rin, save your strength..” He spoke calmly at her as his hand held a cloth over the open wound in her gut, but the pressure was not working to stop the blood. His own heart hammering in his chest as he stared down at the still small human girl, there she was bleeding out in his arms and he could do nothing!_

 

 

Sesshomaru awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed while the covers sat half on his lap half off of him. He breathed in slow steady breaths to calm himself, but he could feel a cold sweat on the back of his neck. Looking down at his hands he sighed, it had been years since he had dreamed of Rin’s death, though the blood had been washed off his hand years ago he could still see the thick red liquid pooling between his fingers. Clenching his fists he sighed. Bringing his left let up to a propped position he stared out the open curtain window as the sun rose above the tall buildings of the city around him. With another deep breath escaping his lungs emptying him of all the air from his body he left the bed, stepping over the clothes he had piled on the floor before he had tried to sleep and moved to go to his closet. Laying a fresh suit for the day on the chair he moved from his room to the condo bathroom where he quickly showered to feel refreshed and donned on his clothes for the day.

 

The suit of great quality was dark gray – nearly his favorite color – with a deep blue tie and white shirt beneath. Dark leather belt to hold up his pants, and dark leather watch on his left wrist. The cuff-lings on his wrist and at his neck were a shinny silver to glisten against the dark gray of the fabric, and the buttons on his white shirt were a pearly- glossy white to stand out among the plainness of the shirt. Sesshomaru wasn’t one to care about fashion, as he had been through so many different trends throughout the years it no longer mattered to him what he wore or not, but being a man of such social standing and wealth he was obligated to look his best nearly every time he stepped out of his condo.

 

Finally running a fine comb through his air and tying it up in a high pony-tail he left his condo with only his phone, wallet, and keys. He really needn’t anything else. Taking the elevator that connected the whole building of private floors together he rode down to the deck floor alone. This early in the morning was rare to see anyone else up. Making his way through the parking deck he got into his black sports car, two door well kept, and turned the keys reeving up the engine as its purr echoed through the whole deck. Reversing out of his private space he left the parking deck and headed out onto the road that was infinitely busier than the condo building had been.

 

Driving through the cars and obeying the speed limit only as much as he cared to, he made his way to his place of work. One of the tallest buildings in the city, the Taisho company towered among those around it. It was the main office building, as the company itself owned many other companies throughout Japan, and further.

 

Sesshomaru had been the new head of the company for a few decades now as his father had finally retired and planned to live his life out in solitude on some lonely mountain. Somewhere he could ‘live like a demon once again’, were the words he used last he had spoken to Sesshomaru. Not that Sesshomaru could really blame his father for wanting to live in isolation. Many years he had hated his father for seeming weak, after falling for a human maiden and birthing a half breed, but once he himself had met Rin he saw what the right human could do to a cold heart-ed demon like that of himself and his father.

 

Of course his father’s human bride had died long years before Rin had ever entered Sesshomaru’s life, and his father had never taken another mate. Instead his father had lived his life out in solitude, and only a few decades ago wished to be in actual solitude. Though as much as Sesshomaru wished he could do the same, he had obligations to attend to, seeing as his younger half brother was still merely a child of mindset.

 

Parking his car in his private designated space he turned the keys cutting off the engine and stepped out of his car, locking the doors behind him. Hands in his suit pants pockets, he walked from the already half full parking lot and into the front two sliding doors of the building. Immediately he was greeted by the attractive young girls at the front desk.

 

“Good morning President Sesshomaru.” Their blonde heads bowed where they stood acknowledging his powerful presence. He didn’t give them so much as a grunt as he walked past and headed for the main elevators. He honestly cared not for who this company hired or what they looked like, they all smelled the same to him now too, repugnant stenches to his sensitive nose. Sesshomaru had the power to release scents and auras so strong that it would leave everyone to cower away, but that all seemed like so much work. So he kept his scents and auras under control less he need them for something important.

 

Making his way into the shinny golden elevator doors he pressed the top floor button for this elevator. It would slowly lead him to the 27th floor where another open area was as well as a help desk, however this was more of a business floor waiting room than anything else. The second elevator on this floor lead to the upper offices, that were private lest you have invitation.

 

The redheaded female and quite male which manned this desk bowed and greeted him all the same as the blonde girls had, and still he gave no response worth wasting the effort for. Making his way to the second elevator he pushed his office’s floor button and waited once more. His amber eyes fallowed the digital numbers as they went up until they stopped at floor 32 and the doors opened again.

 

The room in front was a smaller more private waiting room with only one large fancy desk where sat his secretary. Kagura, a wind sorceress of great power who nearly every day tried something to seduce him. It was not that the women wasn’t beautiful, because she was; her face angular and symmetrical, her eyes an enchanting red and almond shaped. Though her lashes were fake they still looked rather nice to bring out her face even more, and her hair had a gentle wave to the thick dark locks. But none of it caught his eye. Her hair wasn’t as nearly dark as those raven locks he missed running his fingers through, her skin may be pale was was lost of any life-like color, and her eyes were pools of lust and greed unlike the innocent chocolate eyes he craved in his sleep. No, she was nothing like his Rin.

 

“Good morning Sesshomaru.” Her voice was slightly husky, as she stood wearing yet another provocative work outfit that showed off her curves. Immediately she began pushing out her pheromones so that he could intake her sent and know that she was wanting to mate him, but her scents had never surged to inspire his nether regions.

 

“Kagura.” He said simply walking by her desk as if she wasn’t there and heading into his own private office where he moved between the two leather chairs in front of his desk and around the expensive- far too large- desk to sit in his comfortable desk chair. Relaxing as he breathed out he waited for Kagura to fallow him into the room as she always did with her thin little black binder. There she stood as always at the corner of his desk.

 

“Your coffee.” Putting down his coffee mug she set on a coaster so as not to ruin the wood of the desk, she opened the black binder and began reading off his list for the day. “8:30 you have a meeting with mr. Sawada, he wants to discuss the details of the contract before the formal party. 9:45 you have a phone call to the Haisho company on the stock coming in. For 10:00 I have a pile of paper work I need you to go through before lunch, then at 12:00 you are free for lunch.” She said in the same manner she always read his daily activities, dull but with a slight husk in her tone. “ You still have thirty minutes until mr. Sawada arrives. Shall I fetch you some breakfast while you wait, Sesshomaru?” She spoke using his first name as though they were already mated.

 

Which in all truth they had mated once, long before she ever became a part of his company. It had been one of his weaker nights where he was trying to drown out the memory of his Rin, and Kagura had been the sister to a loyal partner of his back then. She showed interest so he took advantage. They only mated once, and once she came running to him for a job he ceased all interaction with her in that sense. He was a firm believer in keeping your private life separated from the work space. This was part of the reason he would not mate with Kagura, but that was all she needed to know anyway.

 

He looked to her and nodded once, something to eat along with his double shot espresso would be rather pleasant seeing as he had a habit to skip meals. She nodded as well then turned from him and walked out of the room, making a point of wiggling her ass on the way out. A needless action for it stirred nothing in his nethers.

 

At a snail’s pace the day carried on. He met with Sawada and they discussed the details of some of the new clauses to the contract. Sawada’s company was new and need good support, the Taisho company had great power and resources so it was to be a great partnership. But there were many fall backs should Sawada’s company ever fall, theses clauses were to make sure the Taisho company would not suffer too harshly should Sawada fail. Though the man did not like this aspect he complied willingly without another choice when in the presence of such a powerful demon Alpha male.

 

When the meeting was done it was straight to the phone call about the boat stock arriving later that night. Just a simple report and a double check on the amount, with everything in order there Sesshomaru told Kagura she may begin bringing in the paper work for him to look over. As the minutes ticked by he read each line and carefully looked over every detail, making sure to miss nothing. This was nearly his least favorite part of the job but if it wasn’t done then everything could fall apart at any moment. And he did not trust anyone else to do the job for him, only his own eyes to read through and study each page. Each minute seemed to go by slowly with each word he read, as his hands skillfully moved the pen over paper signing his name away a dozen times, but with it finally finished he allowed Kagura to take the completed pile away to the filing department.

 

Now he was free to take lunch. Some days he would have Kagura bring him what ever from the lower floors’ restaurant kitchen. The food from there was great, seeing as they were a 5 star restaurant for all those doing business within the whole building; however there were times he got sick of eating the same plate and sick of being stuck in his office day in and day out. Like today, after a few hours worth of paper work he was ready to head back down to his car and go find somewhere nice for lunch. Standing from his desk he let the black leather rolly chair slide from behind him and headed to leave his office.

 

“Shall I accompany you, Sesshomaru?” Kagura’s voice sounded as he walked by her desk where she sat.

 

“No need.” He said flatly and left through the elevator waiting through the floors and transferring to the next large metal box when needed. Heading back out the lobby floor he was wished well by the two blondes whom he ignored once again. Leaving with long quick strides he made his way to his car and glided into the front driver seat, the doors automatically locking beside him as he didn’t bother to buckle.

 

Pulling out of the parking lot he pressed the gas heading back onto the main street and was met with afternoon traffic, a bane to his lunch break. Nearly twenty minutes of honking and go-stop behind other slower cars, brought up his irritable level nearly ten notches, but he finally made it to the downtown area where he could park his nice sports car in a parking deck and proceed to walk about the large square of shops. The restaurants in this area might be a little lower class to what he was used to, or should be seen around, but there was one specific bakery on the street that he quite enjoyed.

 

Kagura, not too long ago, had once brought him something from said bakery and he had oddly enjoyed it so much he had gone himself to check it out. Since that time, a few months back, he’d been coming back to it ever so often. Though in truth it had been a few weeks since his last visit.

 

The shop itself was small but had a very pleasant aura, stepping in the wooden frame door the little golden bell dinged notifying the front counter employee that a new costumer had arrived. The last few times Sesshomaru had been here it was always the same girl, dark hair bright personality, mostly annoying to him. As he stepped in and the door closed behind him, he was surprised to see that there was no one at the counter for the moment, but instead a few people waiting in line in front. Sighing he took his place in line and waited. The rest of the shop was generally busy, a few people at the tables busy enjoying their lunch and a few leaving out behind him. Though he wasn’t a patient man he didn’t mind waiting in this atmosphere. The light wasn’t blinding and the decorative paper walls had a gentle glow, but the main reason was the very smell of the bakery tended to drown out all scents from any of the others that might linger in the air.

 

A ding and buzz in his pocket freed him from waiting in complete boredom as he took out his phone to see who had texted him.

 

_You have an hour for lunch, but when you come back you have a few phone calls waiting from clients._

 

Groaning a little to himself he opened the text thread and began typing his response to Kagura. He hated how the woman tried to occupy his every waking second, he needed peace from her and his job if only an hour. 

 

However, as he typed with his thumb, his eyes down at his large touch screen phone, a scent filled his nose nearly making his heart stop. His thumb froze and his hand  loosened his grip on his phone for only a second, nearly dropping it but didn’t. Breathing in slow he caught more of it and his heart picked up speed so fast he was sure it would leap out of his chest. Daisies, HoneyDew, and wild grass. That was the very smell filling his nose, but it was more than that, there was a sweet  nostalgic hint to it. Sesshomaru knew this scent like he knew his own, there was no mistaking it, not even after hundreds of years. 

 

Slowly he brought his eyes up from his phone to gaze around the room, he had to pin point the scent, he couldn’t let it leave. His amber eyes darted around until he found that raven hair, it nearly brought him to his knees just to see the silky black strands smooth and shinning on top  that head. His eyes carefully took in the figure before him, and for a moment he thought for sure he was going mad. A young boy, barely a man, stood behind the counter by the side of the same shop girl that he always saw. He was just barely shorter than her, and his figure just as slender, but when Sesshomaru’s eyes took in that face he knew this was real. The same rounded face, though older than his memories, with those deep chocolate eyes and the dark raven hair his hands twitched to touch. Though the locks of darkness where shorter and person emitting that scent was for sure a male, it was  _his_ Rin nonetheless. 

 

The people in line began to move one by one, and Sesshomaru was so intranced by the look of this person who was just like the Rin he once knew that he didn’t speak at first once he made it to the counter. But he was brought back to reality with his name being called.

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Taisho.” Kagome smiled brightly at him as she was used to his visits by now. “Its been a little while.” She turned to the younger man and whispered a few words, apparently training him for the job.

 

“May I take your order, sir?” The Rin look-alike spoke and his heart thudded in his chest, _that voice._ Gulping down the dryness of his mouth he went to speak but nothing came out, leaving him only staring at the Rin look-alike in silence.

 

“Uh, Rin here is a new employee. I’m training him all week, so you’ll be seeing more of him when you visit.” Kagome attempted to explain as if maybe thinking Sesshomaru didn’t like the new addition. Hearing the same name repeated, the name etched into his heart that belonged to a face which looked just like the one he stared at now.

 

“Please take care of me..” The Rin look-alike bowed slightly and Sesshomaru caught the slight pink of embarrassment on his cheeks as he stared back at Sesshomaru.

 

He couldn’t do this. His heart was racing, skipping beats and stopping all at the same time. His fists were clenched tight, and his mind going around and around. This was his Rin, but it wasn’t. It couldn’t be because his Rin was dead, she had died in his arms, yet here she was – as a he no less. But somehow that wasn’t an issue, if his Rin was only back in his arms he wouldn’t care what form she took. This was all too much.

 

Quickly Sesshomaru turned around and strode with his long powerful legs back out the door he came. Rin’s scent in his nose, and that face clearer in his mind than it had been in a while. His heart couldn’t take anymore, it was almost too painful to see that face again knowing he cant touch those soft milky cheeks, or run his fingers through that raven hair once more. Not caring what the two at the counter thought of his sudden departure he just walked quickly to his car and left the whole scene all together.

 

Perhaps a drive would clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Scents End  
> So what did you think? let me know! Chapter one coming soon!


End file.
